Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-145310 (hereinafter referred to as “PTL 1”) discloses a background art in the technical field of this application. This publication describes, as an object, “to provide a display system for a vehicle that enables a drive to more rapidly recognize important information such as high urgency information or the like”, and also describes, as solving means, “the display system has four displays 30a to 30d and visual line direction detecting means for detecting the visual line direction of the driver, and with respect to predetermined important information, the display system displays it on a display 30 which is nearest to the visual line direction detected by the visual line direction detecting means among the four displays 30a to 30d, whereby the driver can recognize the important information rapidly irrespective of the visual line direction of the driver”.